


Merlin's Wish

by CreamyXD



Series: In a Land of Myth and a Time of Tragedy [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Grief/Mourning, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-26
Updated: 2015-08-26
Packaged: 2018-04-17 09:47:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4662090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreamyXD/pseuds/CreamyXD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been fifty years since the death of Arthur Pendragon at the hands of Mordred, and Merlin has not stepped foot into Camelot since, until now. </p><p>Partially based off the song 'Regret Message' by Kagamine Rin</p>
            </blockquote>





	Merlin's Wish

**Merlin's POV**

**~Approximately Fifty Years After The Death of King Arthur~**

\-----

_"Write your wish on a piece of parchment and place it in a little bottle. If you let it flow in the lake, someday, your wish will come true."_

_\-----_

I stand alone at the door of Gaius's old chambers. I glance around the room. It looks barren. Potion bottles line the shelves, many are toppled over or broken beyond repair. The bed, located on the side of the room, remains untouched since the death of the old physician years ago. Cobwebs cover the area, creating a large tangle of string across the furniture. No one has been here since Gaius died...

I slowly walk through my old home. I glance at the dining table, where the wood has long rotted. Books lay strewn about messily around the room. It's pages worn from being exposed so long to the open air.

I travel deeper until I reach the door to my chambers. I push it open gently, not wanting to break it. It creaks open slowly. I look inside. The room is in the same state as I had left it years ago. My bed is made nicely. A few of my old clothes lay around the dusty floorboards. I take in a shaky breath, holding back the tears. I turn around and exit the physicians chambers, grabbing an old glass bottle before I reach the hall.

\-----

I walk through the courtyard in silence. Guards and the townspeople all pass me by without a second look, I had used a cloaking spell to hide my presence. I look up at the large walls of the citadel, remembering all the fond memories that were shared within its walls.

I stroll through the doors. I walk across the hall and peer inside into the main throne room. A large round table sat in its center. Almost a dozen Knights are gathered around the table, all talking earnestly about the kingdoms welfare. I see the king sitting quietly and listening earnestly to the suggestions of one of the Knights.

The king... The Pendragon rule over Camelot has long ended. The last of the royal bloodline perished with Arthur. The new king is Leon's son, who is the spitting image of his father. The rumours that I had heard during my time away from the kingdom had been that Leon was selected to be the new king. I didn't doubt he would do a good job. He did serve under the Once and Future King. It seems I was right. The kingdom is prosperous. Never many wars.

I continue to gaze at the scene before me. My heart drops when I think of what used to take place in that very throne room years ago. I could imagine Arthur sitting in the new kings spot, listening intently while Leon explained up and coming events. I remember Gwaine, Percival, Lancelot, and Elyan all sitting happily around the table. A proud smile spread across their faces. I can remember myself standing to Arthur's right, watching quietly and respectfully from the sidelines.

I back away from the doors. I can't look any longer. I continue up the stairs of the castle. I don't stop until I reach an all to familiar door. I pull on the handle and swing it open.

Arthur's chambers.

I walk in hesitantly, making sure the doors shut properly behind me. It is exactly as I had left it when we headed off to the Battle of Camlann. That dreaded battle that had taken Arthur away. It seemed no one had the heart to enter the fallen kings room when he died. After all, Arthur never married. There was no loving wife or husband that would enter the chambers day in and day out to mourn for their lost love.

At least, none that Camelot knew of. I lift up my hand to the light. I gaze at the silver ring that adorned my finger. The small Pendragon crest is etched into the metal, forever reminding me who I belonged to. We had only been married for a short while before the... incident. I became devastated. I hid in the forest or in small villages for many years. I never returned to Camelot. Not until today.

I bring my hand back down to my side. Arthur's bed remains unmade. The covers are strewn in a mess on the bed, pillows everywhere. A few articles of clothing hang from the partition where Arthur would change. I must have forgotten to take it down to wash.

I walk across the room until I reach his desk. A thick layer of dust covers the top, documents and maps are stacked high on the table.

I sit down in the large chair behind the desk. I grab the quill that sits atop the maps. I move a couple of the documents out of the way and grab a fresh new piece of parchment from my bag as well as a bottle of ink. I dip the quill in and begin to write. The quill flows fluidly over the page. Words that could only begin to describe my heart slowly etch its way onto the page.

\-----

I stop by the shore of the Lake of Avalon. I gaze out at the crystal blue water. The last time I had come here was for Gwen's funeral. By then... we were the only ones left.

I look down at the glass bottle I grasped in my hands. I take out the parchment I had written on. The words the villager had told me echo in my mind.

_"Write your wish on a piece of parchment and place it in a little bottle. If you let it flow in the lake, someday, your wish will come true."_

I look back down at the parchment and bottle in my hand. I roll up the parchment and tie it shut with a bright red ribbon. Red... like what Arthur always wore.

I gently place the rolled up parchment in the bottle and seal it shut. I look back up at the lake. The mesmerizing blue inviting me in. I wade into the lake. I could feel the cold chill run through my spine as the water reached up to my knees. I bend down and place the bottle in the water. I stare at it quietly as it drifts further away into the lake.

Tears begin to stream from my eyes. I feel the hot wetness run down my face as I let everything out. I collapse onto my knees, my fingers clench tightly under the lapping water.

Everyone's gone. Arthur, Gaius, my mother Hunith, Lancelot, Gwaine, Gwen, Elyan, Leon, Percival, Kilgharrah. Everyone has lived and died. They have all moved on but I am stuck here. Stuck to live for all eternity.

I am alone. Truly and utterly alone.

"Please..." I choke out. I gaze out at the small bottle floating across the lake. My tears raining down on the water. "Please... if they are all ever reborn one day... let us all be together again."


End file.
